Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by Secretlovee
Summary: how do you get revenge on a jerk ex boyfriend? Its simple. You date his brother.
1. Where It All Starts

***CHAPTER 1*  
**_**-where it all starts**__  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight it belongs to ****Stephanie Meyer****.  
All I own is a hardcover copy that I have read many times.**

Revenge:  
1: To inflict punishment in return for an injury or offense.  
2: To seek or take vengeance for oneself or another person; avenge

_Revenge is a strange thing. Lots of people feel different about it. It can bring closure for some, happiness for others, but the only thing revenge has brought for me is, well I can't find one word for it. I personally think revenge all starts with bitterness, it never truly solves anything unless everyone is happy. Revenge is a game that some play until they have no more bitterness in them and they are truly happy, but how do you know if your truly happy? Some may never know. It took me too long to realize that what made me truly happy was right in front of me, and I have revenge and bitterness to thank for that happiness. It's kind of ironic actually because I also have revenge and bitterness to hate for all the pain I am feeling now as I sit in the emergency room waiting area, my revenge brought me happiness in a way I never expected, but someone else's jealousy, bitterness, and revenge brought all the pain and hurt I am feeling now.  
"Bella" Dr. Cullen called, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
"Yes" I replied..  
"Can we talk" I nodded and walk towards him._  
**  
******2 YEARS EARLIER********

The music was blasting and there were people everywhere. I finished the last of my drink as I stumbled through the crowd of people. I was looking for my boyfriend, Edward, I wanted to surprise him because he did not know I came to the party. I was originally going to have dinner with Charlie and my mom. She was going to come into town with her new husband, but at the last minute they canceled because Phil, her new husband, had a baseball game, he plays professionally. So Charlie decided on going out to dinner with his girlfriend Sue and told me to have fun. So I came here.

I was finally done with sophomore year and Alice was throwing an end of the year party while her parents were away. Alice has been my best friend since 3rd grade when I first moved to Florida. I remember my first day of the 3rd grade, I was so nervous as I took my seat. I was just waiting for the teacher to start class, Alice just skipped to the table and stood next to the chair beside mines. "May I sit here?" she asked in a bubbly voice. "Sure" I said as she sat down and started chatting away. From there we just clicked although we were complete opposites we have always been great friends.

I continued my way through the people until I saw a familiar blonde head of hair that I would know anywhere. Rosalie Hale. Rosalie has been Alice and my other best friend since the 4th grade, when she moved here with her twin brother Jasper from Texas. We met both of them in the 6th grade but we started talking to Rosalie first and she just fit with our personalities, she could deal with Alice's hyperness and my awkwardness. At first her smug and sarcastic personality can take some getting used to but it was what we love about her. Jasper on the other hand took more to hanging out with his guy friends but when we did start talking he was really cool and now is like my big brother. When he met Alice it must have been love at first, after they met they were inseparable, it wasn't long before they started dating, and they have been since.  
"Hey Rose" I said as she turned around, from her friends.  
"Hey what's up Bella"  
"Have you seen Alice?" I asked  
"Yea she was at by the pool with jasper"  
"Thanks" I replied as I walked past her. I was headed towards the back door when the inevitable happened and I tripped over my own foot. I fell flat on my face when I heard someone from behind me.  
"Are you okay?" the voice said. I turned to see who it was, and found myself looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Emmett Kellan McCarthy Cullen. He was my biology partner all year, but we only really talked when we needed to work together or the occasional small talk. I always had a small crush on him, though Edward has never noticed and I really couldn't tell him especially since Emmett was his brother.

I blushed when I realized he was waiting for my answer.  
"Are you okay?" He repeated, holding out his hand and helping me up.  
"Umm....yea....thanks" I replied.  
"Your welcome" he replied smiling widely showing off his dimples.  
"Well I am going to find Alice" I said as he let go of my hand slowly and I walked away.  
"Bye Bella" he called after me.  
I was just shocked he remembered my name. I know I was dating his brother but they hardly ever talked, so as a result I only ever talked to Emmett in class. They were complete opposites and pretty much hated each other. Emmett was the football captain that got perfect grades and was the all American boy, Edward on the other hand was the guy who didn't care about his grades, smoked and always got into trouble he was the wanabee all American bad boy. I would never tell him that to his face but he never really does anything bad boy worthy, at least not yet.

After making my way around a lot of drunken teenagers I found Alice, she was sitting on her boyfriend, Jasper's, lap making out with him. I cleared my throat, and was surprised she heard me over the blasting music.  
"Hi Bella" she said  
"hey Alice have you seen Edward?"  
"Nope not at all" Alice said "he did say he was coming though, maybe you should find a quiet place and call him, he may not even be here yet"  
"Thanks" I said before I made my way upstairs, I doubt anywhere else would give me privacy. Alice's house was huge and had a ton of rooms and after turning the doorknob on several doors, I found an unlocked one. I was relieved that I found a room I could call him in, until I realize what two people were doing in the bed. I was about to apologize and leave until I realized who was in the bed. Edward and someone that wasn't me, to be more exact the school skank Tanya Denali. When Edward finally looked his eyes widened in shock as he realized who was at the door. He started pushing Tanya off of him as I ran out the room.  
I ran down the stairs, and the first trace of traitorous tears rolled down my cheeks.

**A\N: okay so review if you like the story. I have kinda have a lot of stories to update so if you want me to continue this**

**I need reviews*wink wink* other wise it may take me awhile to update or I may not at all  
Review*  
Review*  
Review*  
And I will update as soon as possible.  
**


	2. I doubt they have evrything figured out

***CHAPTER 2  
-I doubt they have everything figured out**

It has been a few week since I found out that Edward was cheating on me. All I had to comfort me was chick flicks and Ben & Jerry's, it's not that Alice and Rosalie didn't try to comfort me, it's more that I rather had been alone. Charlie respected my privacy and spent most of his time with Sue, though I think that was more for his benefit than my own.

Edward called non-stop for the first day after the incident but I never answered. After that he didn't even make a effort I found out from Alice that he was dating Tanya. I only found this more depressing considering we never officially broke up.

I didn't really know what I expected after that night but I did feel like an idiot. A few weeks before the party the school gossip queen Jessica Stanley had told me she heard that Edward was cheating on me, but when I confronted him about it he told me not to believe rumors and that I should trust him and have more faith in him. Of course I felt horrible and felt like the bad person after that and ended up apologizing to him. When Alice and Rosalie found out they totally over reacted telling me to dump him and how much better off I would be without him. Right about now I was kinda wishing I would have listened to them but at the time I couldn't take their advice because I knew that they both hated Edward with a passion and told me how much he didn't deserve me and didn't treat me right.

I sighed. Now that I did look back on it, I knew that if he was a good boyfriend he would have treated me better. After our first date he never took me out. He would go to parties not even asking me to go. He only told me he loved me once and I was pretty sure that was so he could get into my pants. He stopped giving me rides to and from school. After our first time 'making love' the only time he came to see me was for our physical relationship. I never really realized how thing were until now and that was probably because I was blinded by how sweet and good he was to me when we first started dating.

We met Freshman year in our Spanish class. We had to pick partners that we would have for the remainder of the semester. I didn't really know anyone in that class so I just sat there hoping someone would notice I didn't have a partner. He sat down in the seat next me without saying a word and started flipping through pages in his Spanish book before saying

"Well partner, are we gonna get started on this project" Not knowing what to say I just nodded and things progressed from there.

I felt horrible realizing how stupid I was and that was when I realized how ridiculous I was being now. I probably gained about 5 pound since the Alice's party because lately all my diet consisted of was ice cream. I was watching movies that only made me depressed when I saw the happy endings, and I made a playlist on my I pod full of songs about breaking up.

I knew what I had to do. I was going to get my life back together, I just didn't know how, but I knew who would. I pulled out my phone a dialed a number I hadn't called in a while because of my mopping around.

"Finally Bella I was wondering how long it was going to take you to call me, I know Rosalie said you were going to need time but geeze Bella I was expecting you to call days ago." Alice said sighing I just laughed for the first time in a while, because Alice was just Alice and I was sad because I knew she really could help me get over everything and I kept her away.

"I'm sorry Alice but my time is up and I need my two best friends to help me get over my jackass ex" I said

"Finally, Me and Rose will be there in 20 minutes" she said and before I could say anything she hung up. I sighed and looked around my room. I might as well clean up before the little pixie arrives.

Nineteen minutes and 49 seconds later the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and as soon as I opened the door Alice jumped into my arms and said.

"Mission make Bella happy and make Edwards life hell is a go."

"What are you talking about Alice" I said, confused.

"Well me and Rose had a nice conversation in the car and we thought that you should get revenge on Edward for his jack assness" she said

"Alice is that even a word, and how is getting revenge on Edward going to make me feel any better" I said

"Well it's pretty obvious" she said rolling her eyes

"That really does not answer my question Alice"

"Bella we think this will make you feel better we may not be physiatrist but we do know a thing are two about break ups" Rose said talking for the first time

"And how come I never witnessed this revenge you to acted upon with your exes " I said

"Well miss I think I know everything, the point is to be discrete, plus not all of our exes are jerks so it is not always needed" Alice said rolling her eyes " and don't thing you're getting out of this because we have everything figured out phase by phase so no complaining" I opened my mouth to say something but they started pulling me out the door mumbling something about phase one.

I doubt they had everything figured out.

**A\N: okay so this chapter was kinda boring but it was needed because the story would be all over the place without it. So yea review and I will update soon.**


End file.
